Yami meets
by Ashray1
Summary: This will be a series of One-Shots, every chapter can be read on its own. Yami, Bakura and Marik find out about things like the washing machine, the Tv and other things...HikarixYami-Pairings,swearing,kissing, destruction of innocent things and people...
1. Little Note: Prolog

**Yami meets…**

_Hikari x Yami_

Yugioh isn't mine, was never mine and will never be mine. I only own the idea, if I don't say otherwise _(when I use a idea someone gave me, wished for…)_

* * *

'Yami meets' will be a series of One-Shots, every chapter can be read on its own.

The Yamis have, yet again, their own body, for reasons unknown.  
Now they live with their Hikaris _(as if you will ever be able to separate then, without it resulting in murder, massacre and/or homicide)_

But we all know, when they shared their Hikaris body they only paid attention to playing card games, killing innocents or word dominating/destroying plans.  
But now they really meet the 'real word' and all the modern technologies for the 'first time'.  
As always, their Hikaris are all nice and helpful and try to explain everything to them.

But Yami, Bakura and Marik have some difficulties with paying attention to their words, since it is sooo hard for them to keep their hands to themselves, instead of running them all over their Hikaris bodies. ^_^  
And so it is really no wonder that they have to find out some things all by themselves…

All of the stories/chapters are labeled Humor/Romance, because it would end up that way anyway, like always when I write something.  
The chapters are funny, but it can always could contain some form of romantic, Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, so don't be surprised if you find some fluff or a little more, too, because I can't stay away from that stuff, it is too funny to write it.

But there will be fighting as well, also flirting, treating and swearing, since Bakura and Marik are involved.  
Innocent people who never did anything wrong in their life will die or be sent to the shadow realm, along with harmless furniture and electronic equipment who had the misfortune to meet one or more Yamis...

And there will be desperate Hikaris also, maybe a 'slightly' psychotic Ishizu, and maybe even Anzu.  
Hey, someone must be there to be killed without being missed ^_^

Sorry that this wasn't a chapter but just ranting from me, but as I was working on the first snow, I got several ideas for this, and now they are swirling around in my head and refuse to go away before I do anything about them, so I can't say how long this will be or what will come…

And like always _(in my stories)_:

/Hikari to Yami/  
/Yami to Hikari/  
'thoughts'  
**"screaming and yelling"_  
_**_(Comments from me)_


	2. Yami and the TV

**Yami and the TV**

_Yami x Yugi_

**Summary!** Yami is alone at home one day, and the has a little accouter with an evil thing called the 'TV'. (Oh, and he will swear a lot here)

**Reviews! **I don't believe it, I haven't even really started this thing, and I already have 3 reviews, 5 Alerts and 1 Favorite and *happy dance*  
Thanks for that, I hope you all will like it…

* * *

** Yami and the TV:

* * *

**

Bored out of his mind, Yami sauntered down the stairs one (_so far_) happy day.  
Yugi was suffering at school (_yet again_), and Grandpa was in his Game Shop, flirting with a woman who was searching for a doll as gift for her little niece.  
And Yami was left alone and all by himself, to do as he pleased for the time being.

And that was maybe the only point he actually agreed with that brainless tomb robber _(even if he would rather die then to tell him that!): _  
It would really be for the best if someone would just blow up or burn down the stupid school once and for good, since it always held their Hikaris captive each day!  
'Maybe I should present Marik with a chemistry set, that would solve _that_ problem immediately…'

With a soft 'plop', he slumped down on the couch in the living room, as that weird black box sitting there suddenly came to life. Yami gave a startled, very un-Yami-like yelp at the sudden noise and jerked back, frantically looking for the source.  
Apparently he had sat down on the remote and turned on the TV, just in time to see the recording of a Duel-Monster-Tournament from some time ago.

**"Yugi!"** yelled Yami, not remembering the fact that he himself was there as that interview was taking place.  
Instead he leaped over the table, knocking down the things innocently laying on it, and shock the TV rapidly:  
**"Let Yugi go, you stupid piece of junk, or I send you to the shadow realm!  
Yugi, do you hear me? I will free you! I will get you out there; just hold on for a moment!  
Did you hear me, Aibou? Don't worry, I'm coming!" **

And Yami stopped shacking the TV, since he didn't want to hurt the boy trapped in the black box, while Yugi smiled friendly in the camera.

'What do I do now? When I sent that stupid thing in the shadow realm, it will take Yugi with it, so that is out of question for now. At first, I have to open it and let him out, and then I can go and search for that bastard who put him in there in the first place. Heads will roll today, that's for sure!'  
Angrily the former pharaoh stormed in the kitchen, leaving all the doors open so he can see if that trap tried something weird with his lovely Hikari.  
Like running away, or touching him…  
That through alone made him growl low in his throat, ruby eyes darken in fury.  
Quickly he pulled out the toolbox from under the sink in his search for something helpful to free his innocent Yugi.

He looked at the sledgehammer and considered a moment, but he shook his head and laid it away. The glass could hurt his little one when it broke. But he can always use it later, after Yugi was free again…  
That thought made him grin a little, in a- not at all- sane way…

First thing he had to do is to take apart that black trap box to get to Yugi and break that spell which shrunk him and hold him in there…  
With a satisfied grin he pulled out the screwdriver:  
"Perfect!** I will be right there, Aibou!**"

Armed with his newest finding he stormed back in the living room and took position before the TV, where he say a reporter in the front, while Yugi was smiling a little in the background.  
He glared darkly at the man; he tried to intimidate him as he showed him his finding:  
"Okay, I'm generous today! This is your very last chance to back away and save your own pathetic life! Give me my Yugi back, or I will fetch him myself. With force, if I have to! I've dealt with worse than you!"

Of course Yugi didn't came out of the TV, and with a loud growl Yami jumped at the box, straddled it and, with the golden eye gleaming brightly on his forehead, he began to unscrew every screw he found, throwing them carelessly all over in the room.  
All the while he was swearing and threatening his 'victim' in several languages.

"As soon as I get Yugi out there I sent you to the shadow realm, you Ra-damned piece of worthless shit! **Did you hear me? The Dark Magician will make his target practices with you, and Kuribo will gnaw at all the tiny little bits, and the Dragons are going to melt you, and Slifer will blast you away, and at the end there will be nothing left of you, just a little heap of nothing!  
Absolute nothing!  
Better you back down as long as you can!"**

The back wall finally gave in and showed the insides with all the wires and cables and all the other things. Surprisingly the TV was still running, but to his annoyance Yami couldn't see his Aibou anywhere inside in all this clutter.

But slowly he got really, really mad and he leaped down from that thing, tearing at the insides:  
"Let Yugi go, on the spot! Do you even know with whom you mess there, you stupid thing! No, of course not, or you wouldn't do this shit! Only idiots do this!** Ask Marik and Bakura, if you don't believe me, I always kick their ass!"**  
And then he began to tear at the wires, until the screen went black and Yami froze startled.  
By now, he was totally tangled in all the colorful wires and cables as he starred at the dark screen.  
**"Yugi!" **  
Now Yami began all the more to struggle as the TV fell from its place and with a loud crack Pharaoh and TV where sitting on the floor in a messy heap of wires and limps.

Yugi came home from the school a little after that, as he heard loud swearing in a death language, and he just shook his head.  
Apparently Ryous and Maliks Yamis were not the only one who shouldn't be left alone unattended for more than a few minutes.  
But then again, Mariks babysitter, also known as poor Ishizu, was sporadically very distressed…  
Yugi could only hope that it wasn't as bad as Yami made it sound like…  
Because the words now coming from the living room where more suitable for a tomb robber then a pharaoh…

Yugi took a deep, calming breath before the opened the door to try and save Yamis poor victim, just in time to hear him changing language again.

**"I am Atemu, Pharaoh from Egypt, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon(_1_), descendant of the great god Ra (_2_), lord over the Nile, ruler over Upper and Lower Egypt, sovereign of Memphis, the nameless pharaoh, defeater of Zork, Bakura, Marik, Pegasus and several other idiots!  
I am the great Yugioh, the king of games, spirit of the Millennium-puzzle, Aibou of Yugi, Yami of my Hikari, dark side of an angel, AND I DEMAND OBEDIENCE, NOW AND ON THE SPOT!  
You will give me my Aibou back, and then we will talk about you punishment for your terrible crimes!"  
**

For a moment, the shorter one just stood there and starred unbelievingly at the destruction Yami had made in the room.  
Metal-pieces and screws where scattered everywhere, broken glass glittered in his dark hair, and Yami kneed among the mess and strangled the picture tube with a murderous, slightly insane glint in his eyes.  
He just looked up for a moment from his 'interrogation' as the door opened:

**"Yami! What the hell are you doing there?"**  
"Sorry, but I can't talk now, I have to save you from that thing, it wouldn't let you out, and it also refused to tell me where it brought you, after it went black!"

Yami let go of the picture tube as it broke in his grip and searched for something else, which hopefully will give him more answers.  
He didn't notice Yugi while he undisturbed rampaged on and on, and the cables and wires constricted around him more and more. He also didn't notice that he dragged pieces of the broken TV behind him.

Yami jumped at one of the Metal-pieces, chewed on another while he growled like a mad wolf, before he throw himself down on the ground again and beat and kicked at something laying under him.

**"Bring Yugi back to me, that's a direct order from me! **Wherever he is, I want him back! Do as I command you, or I will rip you to little shreds!  
And I will do that so thoroughly, no one will ever be able to **put you together again**!  
I make a really unsolvable puzzle out of you!"  
'You already did that!' thought Yugi worried and made a cautious step forward, not to fall over something. He had to calm his Yami down before he could hurt himself on some sharp edges.

Yami swore in Egyptian without looking at Yugi, as it suddenly hit him what he had said earlier.  
His head shoot up and his ruby eyes widen in delight and relief.

**"Yugi! You are back!** Are you all right, did that thing hurt you, why where you in there, who put you in there, how did you get out, it refused to let you go as I ordered it!…"

Yami leaped up happily as he saw Yugi, but he forgot about the cables still hanging and tangling from him.  
He dragged one of the metal-parts after him, as the table suddenly caught it and he was promptly stopped.

Two steps before he was able to finally embrace and cuddle his Hikari again, he was forcefully yanked back by the cable he hung on.  
From the sudden yank he lost his balance, and the Yami dragged his other down as well, Yugi landing under him.  
Not that Yami complained about this position, not at all.

"Yugi, you are back! I was so afraid that something horrible happened to you, are you hurt? Don't worry; now everything is all right again, it can't do anything to you, you are safe now!"  
He straddled the smaller ones waist and beamed happily down at him as he kissed him all over his face.

Yugi cuts his excited Yami short with a long, gentle kiss, before his darker half could hug him to dead in his relief.  
"Calm down, Yami, I'm all right, nothing happened to me. Relax."

Yugi took a short look around at all the chaos around them, it was a wonder that grandpa didn't came to check, Yami sure as hell wasn't silent.  
"But what the hell happened here anyway, and why should I be hurt? Yami, what did you now?"  
Yami blinked worried down at Yugi and sat up a bit: "What do you mean? Don't you remember, you were trapped in your black box, and it refused to let you go as I demanded it to give you back!  
I had to take it apart to defeat its evil spell! I thought you where in school, or I would have done that earlier! But luckily I saw you in there, but who did that to you? Who do I have to hunt down?"

Yugi tried to free Yami from all the cables and wires around him, but that wasn't as easy since Yami refused to let go of him, always hugging and kissing him, and his hands wandering over pale and soft skin and under his clothes…

**

* * *

END **  
(_of this one, there will be others, with the other Yamis as well!)

* * *

_

_(1)_ I've copied that name out of the Manga.  
_(2)_ Or Horus, I'm not really sure, _(I've read both)_ but anyway…

Somehow, I like it when Yami is all worked-up and all like this, that's always a lot of fun to write _(especially the part with his names and all…)_  
I just can see his face, all red in fury, and all the cables hanging on him in a thick bundle, treating it…


End file.
